Pride and Prejudice
by Lit Bitch
Summary: Someone had to do it. That person just so happens to be me. It's fun for the whole family. Unless you don't like early 19th century prose. Then I suggest you go read a brochure on farming Midwestern landscapes. Could you be a dear and get me an iced coffee? I would really appreciate it. Could you also do me another favor? No, never mind. It's not important. Not important at all...
1. Chapter 1

_It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a wife (or children's trading cards)._

* * *

At least, that was the logical conclusion that Mrs. Joey Kaiba had reached after years of being in the good graces of 'social society'.

"My dearest Mr. Kaiba," said Mrs. Kaiba to her husband one day, "Have you heard the news? Netherfield Park has finally been inhabited, at last."

Mr. Seto Kaiba replied, with a smirk on his face, that he had not. He knew his wife wanted something. Customarily,that would be the only reason why she would feel obligated to cover up her usually prominent accent.

"It is true, I say!" Exclaimed Mrs. Kaiba, her face starting to get ruddy from all the excitement, "My dear friend Mrs. Long was just here and she told me all about it."

Mr. Kaiba said nothing and just continued on staring at his wife attentively, pretending to care about such a ridiculous subject.

"Don't ya wanna know who's taken it?!" Mrs. Kaiba exclaimed. Her accent was starting to re-appear. She was exasperated by this point.

"I honestly do not care, dearest, but if it will satisfy you, I have no objection to hear it."

This was all that was needed for Mrs. Kaiba to start rambling off the important news.

"Dearest Seto, it is necessary that ya know, Netherfield Park has been taken by a rich, young man from up in Northern England. According to Mrs. Long, he came down last Monday in a very fine, closed in carriage to see the property, and was so breath-taken by da place that he agreed to take possession of the estate immediately. He is rumored to be completely settled in by next week, servants and all!"

"What would this poor fellow's name be?"

"Motou."

"Well, is the man married or single?"

"Single, darlin', single! Why would I prattle on about a married man for such a long period a' time. Of course, he is single!" Mrs. Kaiba said in a quick rush, making it even harder to keep her strong accent under control. "He also has a huge fortune! He's rumored to have 5,000 a year! Wouldn't dat just be wonderful for our girls?"

"Why would the fact that he is rich have anything to do with our daughters?"

"My dear Seto," sighed Mrs. Kaiba, frustrated by her husband's lack of social concern, "What is wrong with you? Obviously, I'm hopin' he will marry one of our daughters! I made a bet and I don't intend to lose it!"

"Ah, yes the bet. How could I forget? You know dear, it is very unbecoming to jeopardize our daughter's happiness on a bet that you made with Lady Ishtar." Mr. Kaiba said this as if he was chastising his ridiculous wife, but in all actuality, he didn't really give a damn.

"What's da matter with a little bet, dearest, if I know I'm not gonna lose?"

"Whatever you say, dear. I still find it slightly detestable that you would bet Lady Ishtar that you could get all four of your daughters married in three years. You are a vile woman to be sure, love."

"Thank you, Mr. Kaiba. I highly appreciate yer input. All in all, though, I do intend on winning dis little bet and ta do so, I need you to visit him as soon as he comes."

"I see no reason why I should do anything of the kind. You and the girls may go. You could even bring along Tristan if you wanted to. Maybe there's pretty young lady at Netherfield that might catch his eye, as well. Better yet, let the children go by themselves. I would hate to see the young Mr. Motou enraptured by your beauty, instead of our daughters. By the way, your accent is seeping through, again."

"Oh dear! Is it really?"

"Yes."

There was a slight pause before anyone spoke again. Mrs. Kaiba was doing her vocal exercises, trying to get her distasteful accent under control. While, Mr. Kaiba tried to look as stoic as possible, while watching his wife make an idiot out of herself.

"Ey! I know what yer doin'! Tryin ta get me off subject!"

"Your accent, dearest."

"Oh, right."

"Still, Mr. Kaiba you must go and see Mr. Motou when he comes into the neighborhood!"

"I am completely and totally ignoring you right now, I assure you."

"Please, Mr. Kaiba, think of your daughters! Just think of the establishment a connection like that would grant them. Sir and Lady Ishtar are going for the very same reason and you know how little they socialize with people they do not already know. Please, you must go, for you know how difficult for us it will be to visit them if you do not."

"Surely, you are over-reacting. Mr. Motou will want to see you much more than he will want to see the likes of me. I'll send a few lines with you, assuring the respectable Mr. Motou of my hearty consent to him marrying any of my daughters, though I should probably throw in a good word for my little Ryou..."

"You will do not such thing! Picking favorites out of your children surely is a monstrous way to behave. Ryou is no better than the others. I dare say she was probably the most difficult child I had to raise. There is nothing really special 'bout her. She's not as pretty as Yugi, nor does she even come close to Tea in good humor. And yet you still give her the preference."

"Besides tolerable good looks, they have nothing more to recommend them." Explained Seto, "They are all stupid and silly like other girls. Ryou actually has substance. A quickness of wit, if you will."

"Mr. Kaiba! How could say such a thing about your daughters! You take too much delight in makin' my life miserable don't ya? You have no compassion fer my nerves, do ya?"

"You mistake me, love. I have the highest respect for your god-awful nerves. They are like old friends to me. They have been my companions for at least twenty years now."

"You are a terrible man, for sure!"

"I guess you will just have to get over that, my dear and live to see many rich men move into the neighborhood without a call to them from me."

"Mr. Kaiba sometimes a wonder 'bout you!" Mrs. Kaiba's face was red with fury at this point. Her kettle was already boiling and it had a danger of boiling over.

"Keep wondering dear, for I am sure it will take you a long while to come to any sort of conclusion of my character."

At this last and final statement from Mr. Kaiba, Mrs. Kaiba stomped out of the room in a hurry, a fog of anger and frustration trailing behind her.

Mr. Kaiba was, at this point in time, relieved to be away from his exhausting wife. He was such an odd mix of characteristics. Sarcasm and coldness being just a few of the plethora that made up his character and in all of there twenty-three years of marriage, the poor dim-witted Mrs. Kaiba still hadn't fully comprehended her husband's personality. Her mind was less difficult to unravel. She was a woman of little information, quick temper, and simple devotion. She also had a acute love of gambling, which on many occasion, had gotten her family into financial trouble. The business of her life was to take unnecessary chances and her solace was society and trivial gossip.

* * *

Someone had to do it. Anyway, yeah some characters are going to be gender-bent in this one. It's not that I don't like yaoi, it's just not really something I wanted to do in this one. Besides, it's Pride and Prejudice, it's not like there's any sex scenes or anything. (And I don't plan on altering the story just to put them in there.) I hope you like the characters I chose to portray the P+P cast. (I especially like who my Mr. Collins is. heh, heh, heh) Anyway, hope you like it! Reads and Review needed!

P.S.- Mr. Motou is Atem (The Pharoah). I figured since Yugi's last name is going to be Kaiba, I could just use Motou for Yami. And because using the last name Sennen is used way too much.


	2. Chapter 2

Mr. Kaiba was one of the first to have called on Mr. Motou. He always had the intention of visiting him, but only until his wife was quite certain that he would not go. Even _after_ he went to visit Mr. Motou he never spoke a word about it for some time, knowing the longer he waited to divulge that he had called on Mr. Motou, the more upset and anxious his wife would become. After approximately a week after Mr. Kaiba had visited Mr. Motou, the secret was finally revealed in the following manner. After observing his second daughter reading a large volume of a well-known novel, he suddenly addressed her with-

"I hope Mr. Motou likes avid readers such as yourself, Ryou."

Of course after hearing any sort of interesting conversation, the Mrs. Kaiba _had _to join in with the following statement. "We got no idea what Mr. Motou likes, since we are not to visit him!"

"You forget dear Mother," mumbled Ryou, without even looking up from the book she was reading," that we will still see him at the assemblies, and your friend, Mrs. Long has promised to introduce us."

"Mrs. Long is a deceitful and miserable woman. I doubt she will or even _can _keep 'er promises to anyone. I have no agreeable feelings toward her, whatsoever."

Mr. Kaiba, noticing a contradiction and feeling compelled to point it out, said quite smugly to his wife, "I thought you just said about a week ago how much a 'dear friend' Mrs. Long was to you. Do not deny it, either, because I clearly heard you say something of the sort."

Mrs. Kaiba did not have the faintest idea of how to reply to such a statement, so she just stuck out her tongue _most lovingly_ at her _dear_ husband. Then she proceeded to smack one of her daughters across the face.

She then yelled at said daughter, saying the following, "Don't keep coughing so, Mokuba! You are ruining the day by coughing like a dying hyena! You are tearing my delicate nerves to absolute pieces, child!"

"But Mamma, I have a cold!" Whined Mokuba, trying to defend herself.

"Your mother is right, Mokuba," Said Mr. Kaiba quite gravely, "I'm afraid that if you cough again your mother might go on a killing spree, just to qualm those 'delicate nerves' of hers."

Mr. Kaiba then just happened to collide into one of Mrs. Kaiba's fists. This little 'accident' caused both Mr. and Mrs. Kaiba to start screaming at each other in alternating intervals. This left Ryou and Mokuba sitting next to each other quite awkwardly. Ryou, trying to focus on her book and Mokuba, twiddling her thumbs.

Mokuba then tried her hand at conversation. "When is the next ball to be, Ryou?"

"Tomorrow fortnight," replied Ryou in a very cold and quiet manner. It felt like the fiftieth time today she had been interrupted from her reading.

Apparently, a mention of a ball was enough to get both of the elder Kaibas to quit there quarreling, for Mrs. Kaiba exclaimed in an anxious manner, "Ay! And Mrs. Long is ta be gone until the day before! She won't be able to introduce us to 'im cause she won't know 'im herself!"

Mr. Kaiba spoke up hesitantly, a black eye forming on his face, "Well then, my dear, you will have the advantage and can introduce Mr. Motou to _her_."

"What are you talking bout? How can I do that when I'm not acquainted with 'im, myself?!"

"I know, I know. A fortnight's acquaintance is certainly nothing to brag about, but if we do not venture, someone else shall for certain."

Mr. Kaiba's offspring just stared at their father in a very surprised way. Mrs. Kaiba, having the largest and most prominent mouth in the family, yelled only, "Nonsense, nonsense!"

"What in the world are you shouting at, woman?" cried the Mr. Kaiba. "Do you consider our newly formed acquaintance with Mr. Motou nonsense? If you think it be nonsense, why have you been blubbering about me meeting the poor man for the past week? What say you, Tristan? Don't you think this be a wonderful opportunity for your sisters? You are an intelligent young man. I want your opinion on the matter."

Tristan wished to say something sensible to his dear father, but he knew not how to look his father in the eye and say what he was feeling. Instead he bowed his head, a prayed to be over-looked by the rest of his family.

"While Tristan is adjusting his ideas," Mr. Kaiba continued, "let us talk more about Mr. Motou.

"Bah! I am sick of Mr. Motou!" cried his wife.

"Well that is a shame. Why didn't you tell me this before? If I had known you were so indifferent to the matter, I would not have called on the fellow. Oh well, since I have already paid the visit, it will be quite impossible to escape the acquaintance now."

The astonishment of the ladies was just as he suspected. Mrs. Kaiba was especially excited and was literally jumping for joy. After, her little spasm of happiness was over, she rushed over to Mr. Kaiba and gave him a less than chaste kiss right in front of all the children. Not one of them refrained from gagging.

"How good of a man you are, Seto! I knew I could persuade ya inta thinking my way! Just think of the advantage our girls have over all of the others in da neighborhood! You have made me so happy! And what a good joke ya played too! It reminds me of our younger days. Back then you were such a prankster!"

"Now, Mokuba, you can cough all you want, without fear of another beating from your mother." said Mr. Kaiba. When he was done speaking, he left the room, fatigued and slightly aroused by the raptures of his wife.

As soon as Mr. Kaiba closed the door, Mrs. Kaiba began ranting even more. "What an amazin' father you girls have!" said she, " I don't know how you girls will make it up ta him! He is doing all of you such a great favor! Tea, my love, you shall probably be da first to dance with Mr. Motou at da next ball."

Not to worry, Mamma," said Tea in a confident manner, "I might not be the eldest, but I do have the most forward personality, I think."

The rest of the evening was blissful for most everyone. They spent the evening discussing when Mr. Motou would return the visit, or trying to ignore said conversation with great difficulty.

* * *

At the end there, Tea is kinda bragging about being a slut with her "forward" personality. It's not that I don't like Tea, it's just that I really hate the character Lydia. Also, I couldn't picture Tristan as a girl, so I kept him a dude. For some reason, this chapter is full of Puppyshipping, so yeah, hope you enjoy that. If you can guess who Mr. Darcy is, I'll give you a cookie! Also see if you can guess what other shippings I have in store. Hehehehe! I don't own _Pride and Prejudice_ or _Yu-gi-oh_. I need some reads and reviews to go with my cup of tea... :)


	3. Chapter 3

No matter how much Mrs. Kaiba or her daughters asked and pleaded, Mr. Kaiba would not give out any satisfactory description of Mr. Motou. They attacked him in various ways; sometimes they would hint, other times scheme, or just blatantly demand. No matter what tactics they used to get a fair physical description out of him, Mr. Kaiba would reply with a certainly cryptic answer like "He's somewhat tall, but not really," or "He looked like a man." It seemed that Mr. Kaiba had out-smarted them all. Instead, they had to settle for second-hand information from their neighbor, Lady Ishtar. Her report was highly favorable. Sir Ishtar had been delighted with him. He was young-looking, considerably handsome, and, to top it off, he meant to be at the next assembly. The only concern Sir Ishtar had been able to detect, was that the young man seemed quite enthralled with his own appearance, checking mirrors and puffing up his chest and such. The thought of the ball was what really excited them, though. The thought of Mr. Motou dancing with one of her daughters sent Mrs. Kaiba into a frenzy of spastic delight.

"If only I could get one of 'em settled!" said Mrs. Kaiba to her husband, "I'll be one step closer ta proven' Lady Ishtar of my matchmaking skills!"

A few days after, Mr. Motou returned Mr. Kaiba's visit. Both men sat together in Mr. Kaiba's library for a good five minutes. Nobody knew what they had been discussing. Probably the weather. Mr. Motou had been looking forward to seeing the ladies of the household, but instead only saw their grumpy father. The girls were somewhat more fortunate. They peeked through the upstairs window to see that he rode a black horse and wore a fancy blue coat.

"He looks absolutely vulgar," said Ryou, after seeing Mr. Motou through the window.

"Oh, shut-up! Go read a book or something," responded Tea, as she shoved her older sister out-of-the-way for a better peak at the young man.

"Look, Look! It seems he's already leaving!" exclaimed Mokuba with a bewildered look on her face.

"It's a wonder how he managed to stay that long. You know how Father is..." murmured Ryou, who indeed had found a book to read and would likely stay occupied for the rest of the day.

Yugi had stayed quiet the entire time. She had been thinking about ponies.

* * *

Soon after, a dinner invitation was given; and already had Mrs. Kaiba planned the courses that were to make her seem like a better housewife and mother than she actually was. unfortunately soon after, an answer arrived which was to put all the glorious meal plans on hold. Mr. Motou was to be in town the following day, so of course he would be unable to accept the honor of their invitation. Mrs. Kaiba was quite outraged. What could be more important than a dinner with her lovely daughters? She began to fear he was one of _those _gentlemen. The ones that fly from one end of the country to another, never settling in one place. Lady Ishtar quieted her fears a little by starting the grand idea of Mr. Motou going to London to get a large sum of people to bring to the ball with him. A report was soon given that Mr. Motou was to bring 12 ladies and 8 gentlemen to the assembly. A couple of days later a new report was given saying instead of 12 and 8, he was to only bring his five sisters and a male cousin. All of these rumors were put to rest, though, when it was learned that his party consisted of only two others, a sister and another young man of no relation to the two formers.

Mr. Motou was a good-looking man. His hair-style was a one to be envied by all other men that were at the assembly. Those colorful spikes were dashing enough to almost make some ladies swoon. He had good natured and down-to-earth manners, which were slightly off-putting with his almost too extravagant way of dressing. He wore a fine silk coat with gold lining that was sure to cost more that 500 pounds. His sister, Ms. Mai Motou was a fine woman, with an air of decided fashion. Not much else could be said about her.

The other man who had come with them was mystery to all. He was simply known as Mr. Bakura and he quickly drew the attention of the room with his tall stature, handsome features, crazy white hair, and a stern, serious look in his eyes. After only five minutes after his entrance, it was rumored of his having ten thousand a year. The gentlemen of the room pronounced him to be a fine, decent man and the ladies declared him to be ten times handsomer that Mr. Motou. All in all, he was looked on with much admiration for about half the evening, until his true nature and manners were discovered. His countenance gave a disgust that turned the tide on his popularity. It was learned that his table manners were quite dreadful. He had only used a fork and his teeth to cut his steak at dinner. He also seemed to have a keen liking of knives, which was shown by throwing them at all of the directions available to him. Another one of his grave characteristics were his obvious hate of most human life. Not even his large sum of money and good looks could save him from his disagreeable and frightening personality.

Mr. Motou had soon made himself acquainted with most of the people in the room. He was lively, friendly, and didn't seem fazed by the _mysterious _knives being thrown periodically in his direction. Such amiable qualities set Mr. Motou quite high on his new acquaintance's proverbial lists. His manners were such a contrast to his friend, that was for sure. Mr. Bakura didn't talk to many people, and when he did speak to someone, the conversation was very short and unpleasant. He didn't bother to dance, either. He seemed to prefer patrolling around the room, glaring at everyone and everything. Almost all thought he was a strange and disagreeable man, and they hoped they would never have to see him again. Mrs. Kaiba was peculiarly annoying and put-off by his behavior, by his having slighted one of her own daughters.

Ryou had been sitting down in the quietest corner of the room, trying to block out most of the noise with a pair of earmuffs. She had danced enough for the evening and was now wishing it was over, so she could return to the quietness of her room. She had seen Mr. Motou and Mr. Bakura walk towards her corner and felt the need to spy on their conversation by taking off her earmuffs.

"Come, Bakura," said Mr. Motou, "You must at least dance once. You look quite stupid standing there in the way that you are. You had better dance."

Bakura growled in annoyance and then answered in a somewhat unpleasant manner. "No. I detest the very idea of it. Go away."

"Well, maybe if I could find you a beautiful partner to look at, dancing wouldn't be such a trial for you."

"There is no one that I find remotely attractive at this dreaded ball."

"What about the young lady sitting behind you? I do believe she is Ms. Yugi Kaiba's sister. I dare say she is very pretty and agreeable. Please, let me introduce you."

Not even taking the time to turn around and see Ryou, he responded. "I told you. I don't want to dance. Now walk away, so I can have better aim at the back of your ridiculous head."

"What?"

"Never mind, just go."

Mr. Motou followed Mr. Bakura's advice and walked away. Mr. Bakura then took a knife out of his pocket and looked to be about to throw it, but then Mr. Motou turned his head in Mr. Bakura's direction and his plans were foiled. Bakura walked away cursing under his breath.

Ryou found the knife throwing very suspicious. She didn't, however, find the slight against her much of a slight at all. She had no wish to dance with an apparent knife-throwing maniac, anyway. She would much rather read. She then proceeded to do just that, slipping her earmuffs back over her ears.

The evening altogether went by pleasantly enough for the Kaiba family. Mrs. Kaiba had seen Yugi much admired by Mr. Motou and his sister. Mr. Motou had danced with her twice and his sister had talked to her in a friendly manner. Tristan had heard Ms. Motou call him 'a handsome young man', and Tea and Mokuba had been fortunate to never be without partners for the whole of the evening. Ryou was just glad the night was finally over.

They returned home to find Mr. Kaiba still up. He was regardless of time, and was uncharacteristically curious about how the evening measured up with everyone's expectations. He rather hoped that his wife would come home in tears about how terrible the night had went. No reason in particular, he was just looking for free entertainment. He was somewhat disappointed when his wife came home as happy as she could be.

"Oh, dearest Seto! We had so much fun at the ball! So much ta entertain! I dearly wish you would have come with us! Yugi was the star of the evening! Everyone said how well she looked and I dare say, Mr. Motou was especially struck by her beauty. He danced with her twice! Twice I say!"

"How wonderful...," responded Mr. Kaiba in an uncaring way.

"I am so delighted wit him! He is quite da gentleman! He was so handsome! His sister was quite charming, too!" Mrs. Kaiba kept ranting in this sort of way until the English she was speaking turned into another language entirely.

Mr. Kaiba eventually left the room. Mrs. Kaiba didn't seem to care, and kept talking and talking...and talking.

* * *

Just for info, Lady Ishtar and Sir Ishtar are Malik's parentals. And if you are wondering when Malik will show up in this story, it will be very soon, trust me. Please let me know how I did on the introduction of Bakura and the Pharaoh. Did I mention I don't own yu-gi-oh or pride and prejudice?

Ooohhh! yeah and if any of you know any good fics that are awesome and stuff, please let me know where I can find them. I need something to read! Reads and Reviews are desperately needed!


	4. Chapter 4

**:) :) :)**

* * *

When Yugi and Ryou were finally alone, the former, who had been starkly quiet since the family had returned home, expressed to her sister how very much she had admired a particular young man who had been at the ball that evening.

"He was so polite! Did you not think he was polite Ryou? And he was so handsome, so very handsome! Do you think he liked me? Maybe I was too quiet... What if he hates me? Oh, Ryou what am I to do?" For a girl that appeared so quiet to most of the people who claimed they knew her, Yugi was quite chatty when it came to talking to her sister.

"Yugi, I am sure he doesn't hate you. I'm sure you acted just like a lady should have." Ryou was used to talking in this falsely reassuring way to her sister. Yugi was one that needed to be constantly praised or she would begin to feel self-doubt. Ryou didn't necessarily like these conversations, though, for they usually brought out her own insecurities.

"He probably thought I was ugly! I'm ugly! Aren't I, Ryou?"

Ryou rolled her eyes at this question. Yugi had always been dubbed the beauty of the family. She was petite and shapely. Her features were sweet and her eyes were wide and bright. No one had ever accused the eldest Kaiba daughter to be anything less than stunning. Ryou thought her sister was just being ridiculous at this point, but she played along none the less.

"No, Yugi. You looked pretty, like always. Don't worry about Mr. Motou. I dare say, he found you the most beautiful girl in the whole room." Ryou gave a half-smile. She desperately wanted to give the praise that her sister needed, but whilst she was doing it, her own confidence started to waver a little.

Yugi beamed. "You really think so? He _did_ dance with me twice, did he not? I didn't expect such a compliment from him!"

"My gosh, Yugi. Are you that stupid? Pray, quit being so ignorant! What could be more obvious for him to ask you again? He couldn't help but see that you were the prettiest girl in the room." Ryou immediately regretted her words. She knew in which way Yugi would take her statement. Ryou tried to be as sweet and nice as she could to her older sister, but sometimes her meaner side would show through.

Yugi's smile turned into a very unhappy frown. Here came the accusations."Why did you called me stupid? I'm not stupid, am I? I thought you loved me like a good sister should! Now I see that you are evil and deceitful and hate me!"

For a second, Ryou thought she was going to snap. She had just finished paying her sister loads of compliments, without her sister giving _any_ regard about how her night went and _now _she has to deal with false accusations? Her hands clenched in annoyance, but instead of punching her sister straight in the face, she closed her eyes for a second and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, Yugi. I didn't call you stupid; you must have misheard me. I love you, dear sister. Please forgive me."

All it took was a second for Yugi to forgive her sister, apparently, for as soon as Ryou was done with her little forgiveness speech, Yugi attacked her in a tight embrace. Their relationship was sometimes desperately strained, both by Yugi always needing assurance and Ryou often being distant and uncaring, but both loved each other greatly. Both of them never wanting to upset of discomfort the other.

"Can we go to bed now?" asked Ryou, who was quite worn out from the conversation.

"Of course, dearest sister! We should get some beauty sleep! Do you think I need more beauty sleep, Ryou?"

Ryou knew what would happen if she answered a positive to the inquiry and she was too tired to have another quarrel, so she murmured a soft "No," into her pillow and drifted off into a greatly needed sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, just a couple of rooms down the hall, Mokuba and Tea were getting ready for bed as well. Instead of conversing, their bedtime rituals were played out tranquilly, due to the amount of dancing they had done that night. Mokuba was brushing her hair and Tea was just about to crawl into bed when there was a couple gentle taps that were laced upon the door. Tea answered with great annoyance.

"What do you want?!" she demanded, barely taking the time to notice that it was her twin brother on the other side of the threshold.

"I need to talk to you," whispered Tristan, in a desperate way that could make kittens cry.

"Just a moment," replied Tea. She then proceeded to grab her night-robe, put it on hastily, and then slam the door not so gently behind her. Mokuba just shrugged her shoulders. This wasn't out of the ordinary. It was a common occurrence, either one needing to talk to the other. They were rather close.

Both Tristan and Tea were now at the end of the hallway, the only light illuminating them was a forgotten lamp that was sitting at the top of the stairwell. Tristan was hugging himself, leaning against the wall for support. Tea crossed her arms and gave a look that seemed to ask, 'At this hour?'.

"Well? What is it, brother?" asked Tea in a sharp whisper.

"I don't know if I can keep it a secret any longer. I felt it again tonight, Tea. It made me want to do wrong things. What am I supposed to do? If this gets out, Dad will surely kick me out and disown me! I need your help!"

Tea could see that her brother was distressed, but sometimes her brother's problems felt too complex for her to deal with. She sighed, "You don't know what Father would do if he found out! You told me about it, and I love you just as much as ever! You're still just my annoying twin brother. You are still my friend! I doesn't matter who you feel attracted to, male or female! And I'm sure the rest of the family would feel the same way, Tristan. I'm sure of it."

Tristan shook head. "I can't tell anyone. I'm not ready. No one should know about my disgusting preferences for gentleman." He felt disgusted with himself for saying it aloud. It wasn't natural, not in his eyes. There was a silence that lasted for an insurmountable amount of time, before someone spoke again.

"If you don't feel comfortable telling anyone yet, I'll support you, Brother. You need to stop insulting yourself in such a way, though. It's not healthy, not in the least." Tea knew what would come next.

"Could I get a hug?" asked Tristan, as always.

"Of course!" exclaimed Tea, a little too cheerfully as she used her surprisingly strong arms to squeeze her brother. Tristan hesitantly hugged back, a half-smile gracing his lips.

"If you ever need to talk, I'll be your confidante." whispered Tea. After a moment, they broke away from each other silently, and walked away to their separate rooms for some rest. Both of them feeling a bit better after their conversation. The sun rose.

* * *

**I know. It's extremely short compared to my other chapters. Oh well. Apparently someone else on this site has started doing their version of Yugioh/Pride and Prejudice. I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or an insult. Oh well, as long as they are expressing their creativity, I'm fine with it. THE WRITTEN WORD IS FREE FOR EVERYONE! lolz. Please tell me how this chapter was, compared to the others. This one mostly has to do with character development. (Which I'm not particularly good at.) I don't own **_**Yugioh**_** or **_**Pride and Prejudice**_**. Malik will be in the next chapter, I promise! **

**Reads for breakfast, reviews for snacks. ;)**


End file.
